


May I lick your face?

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Season 9, Smut, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a este prompt:<br/>Anónimo asked: hi could you please write something about May I lick your face ?phrase please I HAVE NO PROBLEM IF ITS IN SPANISH!! </p><p>J²-RPS/non-au/Season 9/Established Relationship/Smut/Dirty Talk/nc-17/2.085words/beta: Auradark y HermioneDrake</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I lick your face?

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Anónimo asked: hi could you please write something about May I lick your face ?phrase please I HAVE NO PROBLEM IF ITS IN SPANISH!!](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/post/93319874861/hi-could-you-please-write-something-about-may-i-lick)

 

 

_May I lick your face?_

De rodillas sobre el suelo del set que hacía las veces de cocina, rodeado de cámaras, metido en la cabeza de Dean, se inclinó, tanteando con ansia el rostro exánime de Sam. Jared hizo una mueca y Jensen no se sorprendió para nada de la facilidad que tenía para sacarle del personaje. Un minuto antes era Dean Winchester, preocupado por su hermanito pequeño y al siguiente era de nuevo él, un tío que en lo único que pensaba era en comerle la boca a aquel cabronazo. Jared tenía la desfachatez de permanecer impasible —se suponía que Sam estaba inconsciente—, así que, decidido a salvar la escena, pasó los dedos sobre las manchas de sangre de atrezo, luchando por volver a ser Dean, cuando de nuevo aquella sonrisilla de hijo de puta le aleteó a su chico en los labios. Perdió las líneas y, de paso, se mordió uno de los suyos. Rendido, miró hacia arriba, el cámara sabía que la toma estaba perdida pero seguía allí, así que se encogió de hombros y disimuló lo mejor que supo.

—Sammy, Sammy… venga, vamos —pidió—. Oye, tío, no me digas que voy a tener que lamerte la cara. ¡Sammy…!

Las pestañas oscuras altearon un segundo, el avellana de los iris de Jared brilló tras ellas, mientras un retazo de lengua despuntó, tentadora. Se inclinó, intentando ocultar la erección que abultaba los vaqueros de Dean, vagamente consciente de que estar empalmado por tu hermanito inconsciente no era, precisamente, algo que el mayor de los Winchester tuviese en mente, menos aún los jefazos; otra cosa es que hubiera fans que estarían encantadas con que, de una vez, los cazadores llevasen a un nuevo nivel lo de tener una relación jodida. Lamentándose para sus adentros, se inclinó más sobre la figura inerte que tenía a unos centímetros.

—¡Vamos, Sammy, no me hagas lamerte, tío! —repitió, pasando los dedos por los mechones oscuros y espesos, seda tibia entre las yemas. Podía oler la mezcla de la sangre de pega y el jabón a coco de la ducha que habían compartido horas antes. Apretó los dientes y se aproximó un poco más, olvidándose de que los chicos seguían grabando. Algunos se rieron, creyendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo; otros, los que sabían acerca de ellos, se limitaban a esperar el desastre. Entonces Jared se retorció, sacándole por completo de la escena, con las mejillas ardiendo y aquellos labios de escándalo a sólo unos centímetros. Jensen se sabía perdido, con la polla latiendo dentro de los pantalones y el cuerpo caliente de su pareja tan a la mano que era un delito no _tocarle,_ al menos un poquito. El jodido seguía riéndose de él, con esos hoyuelos y los ojos rasgados convertidos en dos finas rendijas de un verde intenso.

—¡Dejadlo, chicos! —dijo el director un minuto después—. Otra vez desde la marca. Jensen, a tu sitio, por favor. Maquillaje, ¡más sangre para Sam!

Mientras cada cual tomaba su lugar, esquivó los ojos de Jared, que seguía mirándole como si estuviesen a solas y Jensen fuese el postre del menú. Cabrón. Se juró que de un modo u otro se lo haría pagar.

 

 

 

 

Esa noche, el dormitorio estaba envuelto en un apacible silencio cuando salió de la ducha. Jared, que ese día había acabado un par de horas antes, leía en la cama, ataviado con unos bóxer negros y una camiseta que había visto _décadas_ mejores. A Jensen seguía quitándole el aliento, como desde aquella primera vez que le tuvo cerca. Caminó sin hacer ruido, admirando las largas piernas, las caderas delgadas y fibrosas, el prometedor bulto en la entrepierna, el modo en que el cóncavo estómago quedó expuesto cuando el más joven se desperezó, dejando el libro en la mesilla. El cobertor color chocolate creaba un precioso contraste con la piel dorada de su chico realzando su tono cremoso —esa era una de la razones por las que lo había escogido—. Jared le observó acercarse, aún apoyado en el almohadón, esperándole.

—Has tardado —le dijo mientras le contemplaba subirse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Jensen notó las enormes manos de su amante acunándole las nalgas desnudas antes de que la toalla que había llevado anudada a la cintura desapareciese de escena.

—Gracias a ti, gilipollas —le acusó sin malicia, jugueteando con los mechones que enmarcaban el rostro de Jared—. Muy gracioso lo de antes, Padalecki.

—Oh, vamos… —se quejó con una mueca, mientras le deslizaba las manos por la espalda, para luego bajar hasta su lugar inicial—. Estabas tan bueno allí de rodillas, tan Dean… todo preocupadito por el pobre y desvalido Sammy… digan lo que digan, lo de esos dos es preocupante, te juro que Dean estaba empalmado.

—Cerdo —musitó contra los labios que se abrieron un poco más, mostrando un retazo de lengua sonrosada y de blancos dientes. Jared no se había afeitado y el tacto rasposo de su barbilla bajo la lengua le resultaba tremendamente erótico. Se arqueó bajo las suaves caricias que aquellos largos y expertos dedos le estaban proporcionando. La fricción del algodón de la ropa interior contra sus muslos era enloquecedora, le arrancaba a su piel minúsculas descargas placenteras. Jared gimió cuando se empujó contra su vientre un par de veces. Bajo su perineo, la gruesa erección era como una promesa, caliente y excitante.

Jadeando, se apartó para tirar de la camiseta de Jared y, ya de paso, dejó resbalar la punta de los dedos por los brazos cargados de músculos hasta alcanzar los hombros. El moreno tenía los pezones erizados y duros cuando usó el pulgar para tocarlos trazando pequeños círculos. Sin dejar de besarle, le llevó las manos hasta el cabecero, en una orden muda de que por una vez le dejase hacer. Jared levantó las caderas, demandando más contacto, su pecho, cuello y mejillas se habían teñido de un precioso tono sonrosado. Inspiró hondo, empapándose del exótico aroma de su amante, una mezcla varonil, el acre rastro de sudor, a jabón y pasta de dientes que le hizo la boca agua, literalmente. Se levantó sobre las rodillas y le miró desde arriba, su amante, su mejor amigo, su Jared, encendido y entregado, con los ojos de un color imposible y una sonrisa criminal. Aquella era la forma en que más le gustaba, porque era así como tenía que ser, porque era así como eran ellos. Se acarició un par de veces, observando el modo en que las pupilas se le dilataban, tragándose el ahumado tono avellana. La ardiente mirada siguió el vaivén lento de su mano sin perder un solo detalle. Jensen tomó una codiciosa bocanada de aire porque la descarnada expresión de deseo impresa en esas facciones casi le hizo eyacular, sólo Jared era capaz de convertirle en un adolescente sin control. Maldito fuese.

—Si quieres puedo demostrarte lo cerdo que puedo llegar a ser, Jen —propuso sin aliento ni vergüenza, y Jensen rió, deleitado por ello.

—¿De verdad… y qué es lo que harías, eh? —Circundó la base del turgente miembro con fuerza, dejando que Jared mirase bien el modo en que su carne crecía y latía, encarnada y jugosa. Por él, sólo por él.

—Puedo hacerte algo así —ofreció, sacando esa lengua licenciosa para luego pasársela a lo largo de toda su extensión, de forma lenta y concienzuda. El primer contacto siempre era electrizante y esa vez no fue una excepción. La boca de Jared ardía cuando le tomó de una sola vez para luego dejarle salir. Tuvo que contenerse para no gritar, para no sujetarle y hundirse más, hasta dejarse sin respiración. Con una mano sobre el cabecero y la otra enredada en los largos mechones de su chico, le obligó a bajar más, hasta que le tuvo entre sus muslos y a su merced.

—Joder cómo me gusta —gimió cuando una de esas manos le obligó a detenerse y abrirse todavía más. Jared sudaba con copiosidad, al igual que él mismo, pero eso carecía de importancia. Tembló, dejando que le succionase los testículos con mimo, empapándolos de saliva, gruesos hilos que le bajaron a Jared por la barbilla—. Dios, Jared, qué boca tienes…

La única respuesta que consiguió fue la lujuriosa visión de esos labios enrojecidos cerrándose ávidos en torno a su miembro. Giró las caderas, deslizándose con lentitud en aquel angosto espacio, maravillado de lo bien que se sentía. Estrecho y empapado, Jared cerró los ojos y le permitió llevar el ritmo. Se apartó un instante, inspirando, rezando para no acabar antes de empezar. Jared le miró desde abajo, con los labios entreabiertos, mojados de saliva y preseminal. Le deslizó el glande por las comisuras, admirando el modo en que la piel morena brillaba.

—¿Quieres más, Jar? —musitó sin detenerse—. Abre esa boquita para mí, vamos, así, joder, sí, te encanta ¿verdad?, esa boca está hecha para mi polla.

—Sí… —Jared sacó la lengua para recoger los jugos que pudo alcanzar—. Sí, Jen…

—Dios, un día de estos me vas a matar —juró, hundiéndose de una sola estocada, hasta que pudo notar las contracciones de la garganta de su amante en torno a su carne. Lamentándose, meció la pelvis con violencia, los espasmos del orgasmo cada vez más insostenibles, más agresivos. Era vagamente consciente de que Jared se movía al compás de sus acometidas y de los sonidos apagados y roncos que vibraban en torno a su sexo, arrancándole estremecimientos que le recorrían desde la entrepierna hasta la punta de los dedos.

—Jay… —Apretó la mano contra la madera y de un fluido movimiento se liberó por completo. Un grueso hilo transparente y espeso conectaba su pene con los labios inflamados de su amante, que se limitó a cerrar los ojos, jadeando, retorciéndose de ansias mal contenidas—. Quiero que te toques, Jared, vamos, ¿no te pone cachondo comerme la polla…?

—Sí, me encanta como sabes, me encantas, Jen… —Sus lenguas se enredaron en una lucha por saborear, por degustar, por dominar. Jensen se irguió otra vez y empuñando su erección se acarició con agónica violencia, buscando alcanzar el clímax. Jared gimió mientras volvía a paladearle, obscenos, los sonidos de succión se confundieron con los de la húmeda fricción de los dedos que encerraban su polla encabritada—. Jensen… _por favor…_

Se dejó ir temblando, las sílabas trémulas y derrotadas le llevaron al borde. El orgasmo le sacudió en lentas oleadas, ardientes regueros satinados que salpicaron la piel tostada de Jared; la lengua, los labios, las mejillas. Perlas cremosas que le resbalaron por la nariz, por la garganta, donde las gruesas venas del cuello palpitaban al ritmo de su propia culminación. Subyugado por la erótica visión, se arqueó, exprimiendo los últimos rescoldos del placer. Notaba el semen de Jared resbalando perezoso por sus muslos, pero nada de eso importaba, no cuando sus lenguas volvieron a enredarse en un baile mucho más lento esta vez. Con un suspiro satisfecho, degustó su esencia sobre la tez de Jared, que se dejó hacer con los párpados pesados, lánguido y complaciente.

—Ahora sí que puedo lamerte, ¿verdad? —le susurró, ebrio de pasión. Obscenos, aquellos labios hinchados y húmedos eran puro veneno, le intoxicaban y le convertían en un manojo de sensaciones, de deseos insatisfechos, de ganas de más.

—Ajá —asintió el más joven, inclinando la cabeza para darle más espacio, más piel que probar. Notaba las yemas en carne viva mientras le manchaba de nuevo, para volver a empezar.

El tiempo dejó de tener importancia, como siempre les pasaba cuando estaban juntos. Riendo, Jared se deshizo de los bóxern que había bajado lo bastante para liberar su miembro, que de nuevo estaba erecto y apetecible. Habían cambiado posiciones y mientras le miraba desde el colchón, enorme y pesado, Jensen no puedo dejar de estremecerse de pura dicha. Aquel hombre era suyo, todo suyo, y maldita sea si no iba a tomar ventaja de ello. Jared parecía compartir sus mismos planes, o eso parecía cuando le lanzó una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. Subiéndose sobre las caderas, Jared parecía todavía más grande, más fuerte que nunca. La idea de que, si quería, podría someterle de la forma en que quisiera era deliciosa y decadente y le ponía frenético. Se mordió los labios, esperando.

—Mi turno, Jen—anunció victorioso; y por el brillo lascivo de los increíbles ojazos de su pareja, Jensen supo que la noche iba a ser muy, muy larga. No es que él fuese a quejarse. Para nada.

 

 

 

 


End file.
